This invention relates to apparatus for removing valve seats, pump liners and the like. Specifically, the invention deals with a valve seat pulling apparatus to quickly remove such valve seats from pumps such as the type utilized in oil fields.
In the operation of neck pumps, the hammering action on the valve seat, the outside of which is tapered, wedges the valve seat so tightly in the bore of the pump that it is often extremely difficult to remove. There are many prior art devices for pulling pump valve seats and liners, but most of them are complex and expensive. If a valve seat puller is complex, it consumes time in the removal of the valve seat which translates into money lost during the down time. It is not unusual for the down time in removing a valve seat with prior art devices to run 8-20 hours. Using applicant's tool, however, can cut the down time to 2 hours or less.
Accordingly, one primary feature of the present invention is its simplicity and ease of operation.
Another feature of the present invention is that it can be utilized with either a ribbed valve seat or an open valve seat without modification.